Mi Chica Tumblr
by SylviaMaria
Summary: Si queréis saber qué pasó con Moon McCain (una de las gemelas de David McCain y Mary Ann Evans de "Buscando un Corazón") pasaos a leer este One Shot y de paso, felicitadle el cumpleaños a mi Luna.


Esto es para ti, preciosa Luna. Tu regalo de cumpleaños. Ya llevo dos esta semana y aún me queda uno por escribir también. Se me van a ir las ideas jeje Bueno, que me voy por las ramas y no puede ser. Muchísimas felicidades mi niña. Que cumplas muchos más y que todos vengan cargados de felicidad para ti. Ojala que el regalito te guste, ya me dirás que te ha parecido y me llamarás loca y todo lo demás. No estaría mal que se hiciese realidad algo así, pero eso ya es soñar demasiado xD Lo dicho... que te quiero y que te adoro. Muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí cuando más te necesito y por aguantarme, más que nada. Porque pesada soy un rato largo jijiji Muchas muchas muchas felicidades, Lunis ^^ Mi ninja Lunis. Mi "Chica Tumblr" porque sí, también eres la mía, no solo la de... Bueno, para saberlo tendrás que leer el regalito xD

No te molesto más, léelo y cuéntame qué te parece ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ummm de este fic todos los personajes me pertenecen menos dos, ya averiguaréis cuáles son ;)**

* * *

_**Mi "Chica Tumblr"**_

¡No podía dejar de reír! No había hecho más que dejar la mesa en la que había cenado con sus padres y su novio, y ahora, ellos salían de aquel salón entre risas y cosquillas, directos hacia su antiguo cuarto. Moon McCain, más conocida en aquel lugar como la hija de Dave y la amargada del pueblo, tiraba de su novio para llegar lo más pronto posible a la habitación. Pero él prefería entretenerse por el camino, girándola a cada segundo y abrazándola por la espalda mientras dejaba besos suaves en su cuello.

—¡No me han matado! —Dijo él en un susurro alto.

—Desconfiado. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? ¡Te adoran! ¡Y yo también! —Le dijo ella, secuestrando sus manos en su cintura y estirando la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia atrás para poder dejar un beso en su mejilla—. Vamos, tengo que hacer unas cosillas antes de dormirme.

—Unas cosillas, por supuesto... —rió, desplegando sus encantos.

—Tengo que hacer unas... ¡Estate quieto! —Chilló, abriendo ya la puerta de su antiguo cuarto, mientras él hurgaba bajo su camiseta.

—Unos gifs, sí... Lo sé —respondió, cerrando la puerta con el pie y tomando su rostro entre sus dos manos, a la vez que la besaba, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Lo cierto era que resistirse a él era una misión imposible pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Estaban en la casa de sus padres, Dave y Mary Ann McCain, acababan de cenar con ellos y no le parecía bien tener sexo bajo su mismo techo por muchos años que llevase con él. Los dedos del chico se colaron de nuevo por debajo de su camiseta, levantándosela ligeramente y acariciando su espalda. Tenía las manos muy calientes lo que hizo que la chica diese un respingo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Soy un horno ahora mismo.

Ella se rió, dándole un último beso y girándose para sentarse en la pequeña silla que tenía la vieja mesa de estudio. Había dispuesto el portátil sobre ella, y pensaba acabar el trabajo que le habían encomendado la semana anterior al viaje. Al día siguiente celebrarían Acción de Gracias y sabía perfectamente que sus padres les llevarían a la granja Evans para pasar allí todo el día y casi toda la noche. Se había acostumbrado desde pequeñita a cenar con todos ellos la noche de Acción de Gracias y no había año que no lo hiciese. Su hermana Sun también estaría allí, aunque todavía no sabía si ese año su novio Derek también la acompañaría.

Solo pudo acercar un poco a un lado la silla, pues lo siguiente que vio, fue cómo su novio la giraba y la sentaba sobre la vieja mesa en la que solía hacer los deberes del colegio. Si le hubiesen dicho cuando tenía trece años que, años más tarde, un chico guapo, cariñoso, dulce y romántico la sentaría allí mientras la besaba apasionadamente, no se lo hubiese creído. Pero ahí estaba él volviendo loca, día tras día, noche tras noche y no podía dejar de quererle. Aunque si era franca consigo misma, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza intentarlo siquiera.

Desde que le había conocido, se había quedado prendada de esos ojos color miel tan hermosos que tenía. Sus padres, queriendo mostrarle el mundo y esperando que no se aferrasen a la vida que ellos tenían, las habían enviado lejos a cada una de las gemelas. Moon había viajado a Lima, Ohio, la tierra de su tía Mercedes, como estudiante de intercambio y allí le había conocido a él, en su penúltimo año de instituto.

* * *

Le gustaba permanecer largas horas en la biblioteca. Sentarse en una de las mesas que quedaban junto a la ventana y escoger un libro nuevo cada día para leerlo mientras miraba por la ventana, hora tras hora, viendo cómo los estudiantes corrían de un lado a otro, o entrenaban en el campo de juego. O incluso las pirámides de las animadoras justo antes de que se cayesen unas encima de otras.

Uno de esos días en los que llovía en todo Lima y nadie permanecía allí en el instituto, ella sí lo hacía, sentada en aquella misma mesa mientras leía uno de sus libros. Allí, como siempre, mientras las horas pasaban y la hora de cenar llegaba. No se había traído paraguas lo que implicaría que se pillase un resfriado regresando a casa.

—Hola —escuchó, cerrando el libro ligeramente, marcando con un dedo la página en la que se había quedado. Cuando levantó la vista, un chico moreno de rizos, la miraba con los ojos más bonitos que había podido ver en toda su vida.

—Hola —una sonrisa apareció en su rostro a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban como tomates. Su madre siempre le había dicho que se parecía a su tío Sam en aquel gesto. Ambos parecían semáforos cuando lo hacían.

—He visto que no tienes paraguas y afuera está cayendo el diluvio universal —dijo, nervioso.

_¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es adorable!_

—Yo tengo uno. Si quieres te ayudo a llegar hasta tu coche. Falta poco tiempo para que la biblioteca cierre y-

Moon miró su reloj, asustada. Dios Santo, ¿cómo se le había hecho tan tarde? Había perdido la noción del tiempo y... La verdad era que no tenía coche y dudaba que quedase algún bus que la llevase hasta su casa.

—¡Qué hora es! —Se levantó rápidamente, apurando a recoger todas sus cosas, tratando de meterlo todo en su mochila, mientras sus manos le temblaban. Probablemente el chico pensase que se había vuelto loca o que era demasiado tonta.

—No tengo coche —susurró, cerrando su mochila.

—Oh... No es la primera vez que me pasa eso. Suele pasarme lo mismo que a ti. Me abstraigo y se me hace completamente de noche. Suerte que yo sí tengo. Puedo acercarte a casa.

La chica levantó una ceja, dudosa. La verdad era que deseaba confiar en él, pero no le conocía de nada y el hecho de subirse en el coche de un chico del que no sabía ni su nombre hacía que se le pusiesen los pelos de punta, por muy guapo y simpático que el chico fuese.

—Lo siento. Mi culpa —dijo, al ver cómo ella se echaba hacia atrás—. Ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre. Me llamo Darren... Darren Criss.

_Darren._

Él le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, esperando y deseando que ella se la aceptase.

—Moon... Moon McCain —chocando sus manos, quizá más tiempo de lo usual.

—¿Moon? ¡Anda! Como Moon Lovegood. ¡Me encanta!

El comentario del chico la hizo reír, a pesar de todavía sentir cierto miedo. Pero alguien que leía a Harry Potter no podía ser peligroso, ¿cierto?

—Vamos a cerrar. Vayan recogiendo sus cosas —oyeron decir a la anciana bibliotecaria.

Moon tenía dos opciones: llamar a la familia que se responsabilizaba de ella en aquella ciudad y decirles que se había retrasado porque no había visto la hora que era, o aceptar la proposición de... de Darren y dejar que él la llevase a casa.

Finalmente, se decidió por la segunda opción con cierto temor. Aunque éste fue desapareciendo a medida que el chico le hablaba contándole cosas de su familia, y ella le hablaba acerca de sus padres en Nashville. Habían tenido que correr para llegar al coche pues su humilde paraguas no parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno para aquel diluvio universal como él lo había llamado. Entrando en el coche, mojados por completo entre risas y gritos. Poco le había faltado para caer en uno de los charcos del aparcamiento, pero él la había sostenido en el último segundo, rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos. El corazón de la chica no había dejado de latirle enérgicamente desde ese momento hasta que habían llegado a su casa y él la había acompañado hasta la puerta. Darren la había besado en la mejilla y luego se había ido después de susurrarle unas últimas palabras.

—Gracias por este viaje.

Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a responderle un "Las gracias debería dártelas yo" pues el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja había vuelto a su coche despacio, al tiempo que se mojaba por la lluvia entrando y dejándola allí durante unos segundos antes de entrar por fin a la casa.

Su amistad se había ido acrecentando con el paso de los días, y pasado un mes, los dos se sentaban en la misma mesa de la biblioteca, regresando a casa luego del cierre. Disfrutando de la compañía de un viaje en coche con el chico que le gustaba. Porque sí. Le gustaba. Era guapísimo, y súper divertido. Adoraba sus chistes aunque la mayoría de las veces estos eran malísimos. Y la hacía sonreír los días en los que ella se encontraba mal, echando de menos a su hermana y a sus padres. Era él quién la abrazaba y le decía que pronto volvería con ellos, aunque en esos momentos, la chica sabía que eso implicaría el no volver a verle. Solo eran amigos. Ni siquiera habían intentado ser algo más. Quizás debido al hecho de que ella se iría tarde o temprano y la distancia haría que se olvidasen el uno del otro.

Hasta esa noche del baile de primavera, cuando él le había pedido que fuese con él como su pareja.

Moon había estallado de felicidad al llegar a casa después de haberle respondido que sí y al día siguiente, se había comprado un vestido precioso que esperaba que lo dejase sin aliento.

Así había sucedido y Darren no había dejado de babear en toda la noche, tratando de mantener sus manos en lugares respetables del cuerpo de la chica. Pero había sido en uno de los bailes lentos cuando por fin, Moon se había armado de valor y se había estirado para rozar sus labios suavemente, sonriéndole después y resguardándose en su pecho mientras él la abrazaba. Ese había sido el gesto necesario para que él le pidiese salir esa misma noche.

Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y el tiempo lo había demostrado así, pero había algo que entornaba su felicidad y que habían sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ella se acabaría marchando de Lima para volver a su pueblo natal y él se quedaría allí estudiando su último año de instituto. Sus destinos no estaban dispuestos a unirse fácilmente y cuando llegó el día de la despedida, ambos lloraron hasta quedarse sin lágrimas mientras se susurraban en un abrazo lo mucho que se amaban.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera la distancia impidió que sus sentimientos no muriesen. Se llamaban y hablaban durante largas horas. Era un amor verdadero el que sentían. Uno que podría con todo, hasta con el tiempo y la lejanía.

Un año después, volvían a encontrarse en la misma universidad, reviviendo su amor como si no hubiese pasado ni un solo segundo desde la última vez que se habían visto.

—Te quiero —le había dicho ella, abrazándole fuertemente sin creerse la suerte que tenía de haber vuelto a verle.

—Yo más —había respondido él, elevándola en el aire y dándole vueltas, pletórico.

No se habían vuelto a separar desde entonces. Él había estudiado interpretación y deseaba que le diesen una oportunidad en algún musical y ella... Ella adoraba la fotografía y todo lo que la rodeaba.

* * *

—Darren... Darren... tengo que hacer unos...

—Unos gifs, sí... —Repitió, una vez había conseguido sacarle la camiseta—. Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, "_Chica Tumblr_" —dijo, acariciando su cuello con su nariz.

_Oh, Dios._

Adoraba cuando la llamaba así. Sí. ¡Sí! Podía convencerla por completo cuando lo hacía. ¡Sí, sí!

—¡Estás loco! Mis padres nos van a oír... —Le dijo, tratando de alejarle con sus manos, a pesar de lo mucho que le deseaba en ese momento.

—Y así sabrán como se hacen los gifs en movimiento —rió, desabrochándole ya el sujetador.

_Oh, no. Estoy perdida..._

Vaya si lo estaba. Desde el momento en el que el chico había pasado sus manos por aquella zona de su cuello que era su punto débil, sabía que había perdido la batalla. Lo hacía a propósito. Sabía qué partes tocar para volverla loca y cuáles besar para que ella le permitiese amarla.

Moon soltó una risita cuando la boca de él rozó uno de sus pechos. Reprimiendo un gemido y tapando su boca para no gritar al tiempo que él se los mordía ligeramente. Cada vez que él le hacía el amor sentía cómo su cuerpo viajaba a un paraíso nuevo, uno al que echaba de menos cuando se alejaban.

—Chsss, señorita... Sus padres la van a oír —rió él, quitándose la camiseta y dejando que sus manos pequeñas recorriesen su torso y su ancha espalda.

—Si me oyen, es todo por tu culpa —le recriminó, a la vez que él besaba de nuevo sus labios y la levantaba en brazos para dejarla sobre la cama, apartando las sábanas.

—Eso espero. No me gustaría saber que es por culpa de otro —dijo, quitándole las deportivas y los calcetines.

Moon rió al oírle, mientras se dejaba desnudar, libre ya de sus pantalones. Le encantaba cuando él lo hacía, porque le demostraba las ganas que tenía de hacerle el amor.

—Sabes que no —susurró ella, sintiendo ya su cuerpo encima del suyo, tratando de entrar en su interior. Ni siquiera cuando habían permanecido tanto tiempo alejados el uno del otro había conseguido sacarlo de su cabeza. El muy capullo se había metido en su corazón y en su alma, siéndole imposible borrarlo de su mente.

Con cuidado al principio, empezó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera de ella, haciendo que la cama chirriase, e inundando la habitación con sus risas.

—Chsss. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Nos van a oír. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Les diremos que estábamos haciendo gifs. Tú tranquila —rió, ladeándola y colocándola encima de él.

Y siguió moviéndose, sintiéndole por completo mientras sus manos se unían entrelazadas.

Mientras la cama hacía ruidos atronadores que seguramente se oirían en el resto de la casa. Solo esperaba que sus padres también estuviesen haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ellos.

El chico volvió a rodarla una vez más, besando sus labios y recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo, entrando en ella de nuevo para hacerla llegar. La querría toda su vida y lo sabía. Había tenido que esperar demasiado para volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, pero había valido la pena y estaba completamente seguro de que su _luna _no volvería a marcharse de su vida.

—Te quiero —susurró, besándola en la frente, en los ojitos, en las mejillas, en la nariz. En su boca y en cada parte de su hermoso rostro.

—Yo más —le respondió ella, como le había dicho él aquella vez en la que habían vuelto a verse después de tanto tiempo.

Darren sonrió, secuestrándola entre sus brazos, mientras ella besaba su pecho y se abrazaba a él. No tardaría en quedarse dormida, así que el chico levantó las sábanas para cubrirles con ellas, besando su pelo.

—Mañana comprobaremos si los abuelos tampoco te matan.

—A Derek no lo mataron.

—Derek es un chico agradable, cariñoso, responsable...

—Sigue, sigue... —Frunció los labios, molesto.

—Pero no eres tú —rió ella, besando su mejilla.

—Menos mal.

—Aunque... que hayas besado a mi hermana me pone en una situación de desventaja. ¿Debería besarle yo también yo a él?

—Confundirse no es tan difícil, ¿vale? Sois gemelas y solo me pasó una vez —dijo, avergonzado.

—Era broma —la chica reprimió una risita, sabiendo cómo reaccionaba él cada vez que ella le mencionaba esa equivocación.

Había sucedido en los primeros años, cuando su hermana había ido a visitarla. En ese entonces, los chicos ya compartían piso y él había llegado a casa, dejando las llaves en la mesa de la cocina, y la había besado fugazmente, no ella sino a su hermana. Y luego había seguido su camino hacia el salón, dónde la había visto y se había quedado blanco del susto. Pero había sido todavía peor, cuando ellas se habían colocado a su lado tratando de despertarle del trance en el que se había perdido. Por supuesto que sabía que su novia tenía una gemela pero haberla visto de sopetón y haberla besado sin darse cuenta de que no era su novia, lo había hecho querer esconderse debajo de la mesa.

—Mañana les conocerás a todos. Syl también vendrá a ver a los abuelos.

—Syl... ¿La camionera?

Moon rió, recordando cómo su tío Scott siempre le decía a su hermano Sam que su hija se haría camionera y éste le respondía con un "Por encima de mi cadáver". Finalmente, la chica había optado por ese camino y sus padres habían tenido que dejarla ir, esperando que algún día regresase con ellos de nuevo a casa.

—Sí. Hace mucho que no la veo. Y ellos tampoco. No suele venir muy a menudo.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Darren, acomodándose en la almohada y acercándola un poco más a él.

—Oh... Mamá dice que se parece a tío Sam. Necesita encontrar un corazón que la regrese a casa.

—Yo ya encontré el mío —dijo él, besándola en sus labios dulces.

—Sí...—Susurró, enamorada.

La había encontrado a ella. Se habían conocido una tarde de lluvia en una biblioteca vacía. Un paraguas había unido sus destinos y los había atado a lo largo de los años. Un paraguas que él todavía conservaba con cariño.

—Te quiero —susurró ella, sintiendo cómo las pestañas le pesaban por el cansancio. No tardaría mucho en quedarse dormida entre sus brazos.

—Te quiero, mi _Luna —_susurró él también, acariciando sus dedos, viendo cómo ella se dormía ya acurrucada en su pecho. No tardando en hacerlo él también, sabiendo que al día siguiente, la familia Evans al completo, le daría la bienvenida a sus vidas.

FIN

* * *

_Se me ha ido la pinza muy mucho, ¿verdad? Aynsss, lo sé. Pero es que adoro "Buscando" y todos sus personajes, y me dije, se aproxima el cumple de Luna, ¿qué podría regalarle? Nada podría ser mejor que escribirle una historia bonita para ella. Porque Moon también se merece ser feliz. En cuánto a que sus padres las mandan fuera, obviamente no fue porque no las quisiesen, sino porque no querían que sus hijas conociesen solo aquello, granjas y demás. ^^ A Sun la hice novia de Derek (Teen Wolf) jeje No he podido resistirme. Como tampoco he podido resistir hacerme camionera xD Algún día encontraré un corazón que me saque de la carretera xD Y esto ha sido todo, de momento, si quieren saber más de los Evans, esperen al regalo de Paola ^^ Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, Lunis. Espero que tu regalito te haya sacado una sonrisilla :) Gracias por estar ahí, siempre._

_Besos_

_Syl_


End file.
